Gonzilla Unleashed: The King of Kings
by miguelnuva
Summary: rewrite of The gonzilla. The king of kings Gonzilla returns to have the ulimate rematch with Kizer Ghidorah.


**Gonzilla Unleashed**

**By: Miguel Craig**

Chapter zero:Author's note

For those of you that read my The Gonzilla story I'm changing it up a bit. First the Gonzilla in my The Gonzilla story will be called the Mutation in further story's. Godzilla look is based off of Godzilla 2000 in Godzilla unleashed. Every other monster looks like they did in Godzilla unleashed. Milla looks like he did in final wars and Godira looks like a skinny hesisi Godzilla with small puff spines. She is red and has a pink ray. Gonzilla unleashed takes place 3 days after final wars and the Godzilla from final wars is the new Gonzilla. I hope you all enjoy.

I do not own Godzilla or any other characters their own by toho. I do own half f Gonzilla.

Chapter 1: Behold the King of Kings

So you lost your way home kid. Yeah that's what happen to me. I saw that you looked like my Papa and Daddy so I thought you could help me. Your daddy's name is Godzilla right? Yeah that means King doesn't it. Yes it does little one. It means king and it is the name of our species. Did you buy Milla have a great grandfather? Yeah he was my big papa. So there is a chance you could be my great nephew. Your my Uncle? I'll have to see if your daddy is my nephew first little one. I think were close to my island Uncle. I can smell my mommy. That's good my questions can be answered that Milla. Milla were have you been said Godira. Uncle found me Mommy he was awesome. Thank you for bring him home. No problem, by the way my name is Gonzilla and I'm here to see your king. Mom he's the one that beat all those Monsters. Wow you must be stronger than Godzilla is than. My mate was just about to get his Earth Defenders and head after those Monsters themselves. Those guys were weaklings. Where is your King any way. He took his 3 new defenders out to test their loyalty. Mom is he going after aunt Biollante? Yes he his Milla. I can fell his power level he's close. His power level? It's kind of low for a King though. Did he ever complete his training? No both his masters died saving us all. There he is mommy. Had Godira, you found Milla, where was he? This guy found him. He's the same one that beat all those Monsters. So your the guy that saved me a lot of fighting. Yeah and we have a lot to talk about. We'll let me introduce you to everybody. You met Godira and Milla. This is Gimants and Aspegia and that one is Zilla. I fought clones of you guys. That's Angurius and Rodan and over there is Baragon, Varan, King Ceasur, Manda, Gorosaurs and that's the new Mothra. Hello new guy. So what's your name. My name is Gonzilla. Wait that means that were related. Yes we are and I'm here to complete your training. I'm you father's big brother and I was suppose to be king but I was trapped in ice and the throne passed over to him when he though he was the last of our kind. So Godzilla are you ready to complete your training? Of course I'm ready. But first there is much I must tell you.

Chapter 2: Mecha Kizer Ghidorah

Captain Gordon you manged to free the most powerful Godzilla ever and destroy the Gotengo all in one mission how do you explain yourself. We'll I was just saving every one in the world's ass that's how I explain my self. We'll then you can leave we want to see the Kizer. Ozaki come forth. Yes Mr. Craig.

Dr Yamue has been harnessing the crystals energy in order to build are new robot the Mecha Kizer Ghidorah will you supply some of your Kizer energy to help with the Machine. I sorry Mr.Craig but

I can't help with that. Any way Mecha Kizer Ghidorah already has Kizer energy in him. Very well we just got the Earth back to normal and we don't want this new Godzilla to destroy it. By the way your big sister wants to see you Ozaki. What does Miki want? We don't know she would say. Well thanks for Giving me the message. So sis what's up. Hay little bro are they going to use Mecha Kizer Ghidorah to destroy the Monsters or just defend the cities? I don't know, you work for G-force you she be able to tell me what their plan is. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I don't think that any think could be stronger than Gonzilla. Gonzilla? Yeah that's what they call him to separate him from your Godzilla. He was very powerful before and then I shot him with some of my Kizer energy so I doubt

we can even touch him with Machines. For our sake I hope that he stays out at sea. I hope he does too.

Sir Mecha Kizer Ghidorah is ready. We placed hyper maziers in his two metal head mouths and repaired his wing with machine wings. We also replaced his two front feet with metal feet. Good is he ready to join Liger Zero and Reptor X. yes he is. Liger zero looked just like he did in zoids and Reptor X looked like a giant sliver raptor with twin cannons on his back. Was MKG2 placed with the G-Smasher in his chest. Yes he was. The G-smasher was maid from plasma since Godzilla is allergic to it the ANB and mazer energy. Very good. This time Godzilla is done for but I don't want to release MKG2 if we don't have to so send in Reptor x and Liger zero first understood? Yes Mr. Craig.

Chapter 3: Lamb to the slaughter

1 week later. Gonzilla this is Gamera. The Guarding of the universe we finally meet. Gamera you only show up when there's a problem what's wrong. Krystalak and Obsidous drained a lot of Mana and now the earth is draining Mana to create another Battle Mothra. So Battra will return soon. If the Gaoys wake up I'll need your help alright. No prob Gamera but right now I need yours. What's wrong? I have reason to believe that Quar might try something to take my throne. Quar were the T-rexes that mutated with us weren't they Godzilla? Yes they were. Godzilla Quar's brother was just killed by two new robots. We'll it looks like I'll have to go find who did this to him. You go have fun Jr I'm staying here. Your not coming to help. We'll it doesn't seem like your in need. Fine come on Zilla. Al right let's go. A I got to Tokyo I sense that Quar had been moved. So the king came after all. Who are you suppose to be. I'm Liger Zero and he's Reptor X. So you guys did this to Quar. He Should have shown up on our shores. We'll I'll make you pay for what you did here. Godzilla charged Liger Zero first. Liger bit and tried to scratch at the King but he was far to weak. I'd hate to dis my friend but you couldn't even beat Zilla. You'll pay for that. Strike mazer claw. Ah what was that you hit me with. Anti nuclear bacteria .

Now that you've been struck you'll be dead within the hour. Godzilla it's not the strongest one that wins it's the smartest. Now Zilla do you want to try and fight us or not? Zilla go get my Uncle I should be able to get rid of him on my own strength. Godzilla are you sure. Zilla go. Right. Now your going to get when my Uncle gets here your going to pay. So what the las time we read his power it was at 5000 nuva. What is nuva? It's how much power a monster has in his body. Your father in his Meltdown form was a 10,000 nuva and Destroyer was at 8500. So what am I at wright now. About 3000 why? My Uncle can sense your nuva so he'll be able to tell how strong you are. Were afraid that both of us are at 8000. So what is your uncle going to do against us. Why don't you ask me yourself.

Chapter 4: Gonzilla vs Reptor X

Gonzilla you dare face us after what we did to your nephew. If your trying to scare me it doesn't work.

Your about to see what fighting me at full power does. Reptor Gonzilla is powering up what does the scouter say about his power level. It's over 9000! What 9000. Now I'll only warn you once that was only about half of my power. Half your lying. Why don't you come and find out then. Reptor let me handle him. Go ahead Liger take him down. Strike mazer claw. Thermonuclear ray. How did you destroy Liger Zero in one shot. My power was just that greater than his. So Reptor why don't you come and see my power yourself. Fine I will. Reptor charge Gonzilla but the beast was to fast for him.

How can you be that much better than Godzilla. What makes you so much better than he is tell me. If you want to know I'll tell you. 9 years ago in 1996 my brother Godzilla90's as you refer to him as tried to get stronger from absorbing nuclear energy. Last year he did the same thing with cosmic energy. That's know as what we call becoming an critical mass. I know all that. Well then when you do critical mass right like I do it your speed, power, strength everything increases and you become an ultra monster. Now if I absorbed cosmic energy since my Nuclear energy is perfect I would become a Super

Godzilla. Cosmic energy and Nuclear energy are the key to power. I was the only one that saw it and that's why everyone slowed down in critical mass and was so worn out from it. But your brother saw the weakness in it. But it didn't stop him from using it the wrong way. Critical mass isn't a stronger way it's only an easier way. I could go Critical mass right now and increase my strength and power level but I would use up my energy as well as my life force and become slower and what would that solve. Now that you have learned this info I'm going to fight with 50 that's what I fought Monster X with. Gonzilla lands a couple blows on Reptor X and then prepares his Hyper inferno ray. Before you kill me tell me one thing. What why did you fight with only 50 and you were loosing. I love to fight I had more than enough power left to finish of Kizer Ghidorah before those humans shot me with Kizer

energy the third kind of Energy and gave me new levels of power. Now die Reptor X Hyper Inferno Ray. Uncle you did it. No not yet first let me heal you. Now you two go home I'm going to deal with Mecha Kizer Ghidorah. You want to fight him alone. Yeah that's what it began as that's what it has to end as. Very well Uncle.

Chapter 5:Rematch

MKG2 was on his way to deal with Gonzilla. It would be the rematch of the century. If this works MKG2 will be the first true Mecha destroyer. After Kiryu was Destroyed in the fight with Krystalak The GDF had been working on a new project to fast power. When Kizer Ghidorah's body fell from the

sky is was a blessing in disguise. Now MKG2 was ready to end his beef with Gonzilla. So Kizer I see

that you have returned. Gonzilla you have a lot of guts to want to face me alone. That's the way it has to be. Now Mecha Kizer Ghidorah let's see how you handle 100 of my power. Sir Gonzilla's nuva is around 18,000. Mr. Craig Gonzilla nuva is at 21,000. Has it stopped. Yes. Why aren't you worried? Mecha Kizer Ghidorah's nuva is 33,000. How can that be? The Cosmic energy form the Crystals added on to Kizer energy and Plasma energy in MKG2 is more than enough to produce a nuva of 33,000. Sir Gonzilla's nuva is rising again it's at 24,000 now. So Kizer Ghidorah now do you see my full power. You would have had me scared if this was are first battle. We'll then let's begin then. Gonzilla charged MKG2 and tried to spear him but the armor plate was to strong. You full I was amid from NT30. What's NT30. MechaGodzilla 2 was created from NT20 diamond compound. I'm the next step maid to take your spiral ray. Well looks like I'm going to have to try harder than. By all means try. MKG2 fired his double ultra maser at Gonzilla as well as his remaining Gravity beam and the king of kings went down hard. Gonzilla you can't beat me you fool. Oh I think I can beat you. Very well than.

Hyper inferno ray. Is that all you have Gonzilla. What that was my best move. I told you I was upgraded. I am the ultimate lifeform. MKG2 shot two more ultra maser shots at the wounded Gonzilla and the king was in danger. You were suppose to be my equal you fool. Hyper inferno ray. Gonzilla fired his most powerful ray into MKG2 middle head but it left no damage. What don't I show you my Ultimate attack. MKG2 fired a double plasma grenade out of his wings. Now G-smasher power up. Spiral fire ray. Godzilla had returned and lunched the spiral fire ray onto MKG2 and pushed the G-Smasher of a little. The blow was not fatal but it had shot a hole through Gonzilla's chest. Don't worry

Uncle will get you Mothra she'll heal you. No take me to the North pole. Why there? That's where the second Battle Mothra is. I'll get some Mana from there and then I'll kill Mecha Kizer Ghidorah. I'm sorry but there is no way you can get that much stronger. Zilla let's get him out of here. Yes my Nephew get me out of here, and you shall see how powerful I am.

Chapter 6:MetalQuar

Mr.Craig MKG2 won. I know he won now how is MetalQuar going. The Quar cyborg is coming along just fine. Good I want it ready for battle with Godzilla yesterday and how is project Armageddon going. He's fine. To think that G-cells on of Mothra would go threw the same process SpaceGodzilla went through. Ye but now that we have it we have combined Rodan, King Ghidorah and Destroyer cells into it. Now we will have an army of unstoppable monsters. My brother hasn't returned yet? No my king. Very well then will have to go find him. Have a messenger call for my other brother on monster island. Gorosaurs. Yes with my twin we shall seek revenge on the humans.

To be continued

Please review


End file.
